


Touch

by SamuelJames



Series: Friends To Lovers [3]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Maxxie goes too far in an argument with Tony.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Touch_   
>  _**Pairing:** Maxxie Oliver/Tony Stonem_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Maxxie goes too far in an argument with Tony._   
>  _**Notes:** Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Tony has always been a fairly tactile guy. Even when they were just friends, Tony would throw his arm round him, hug him or even lie with his head in Maxxie's lap. After the accident he sought out more reassuring touches which morphed into what they have now.

Tony hasn't said anything yet but Maxxie knows his boyfriend is trying to get him to cave by sitting so close, arms nearly brushing together. When Tony puts his hand on Maxxie's leg, Maxxie stands up quickly and steps out of reach.

"Come on, Max, you're not still cross with me. You asked to leave early and I agreed. You practically sulked all the way home."

"So I won by you coming home with me? Do you even get why I'm upset? Flirting isn't cheating but being so blatant in front of everyone is like saying we don't matter."

"Of course we matter. I'm in love with you, I live with you."

Maxxie crosses his arms and looks at Tony. "I believe you love me but you've got form, Tony. I mean you loved Michelle and you cheated on her. What makes me so different?"

"I loved her or felt I did at the time but we were young, Maxxie, and I was a dick, being careless with her feelings. What we have is so much more than how I felt back then. I've never ever strayed on you."

"As far as I know."

Tony stands and pushes past Maxxie.

"Shit, Tony, I'm sorry. I shoudn't have said that."

"Well you did and I'm not teenage me any more. You can't keep being angry with me for something I haven't done. I'm taking the bed."

Maxxie drops down onto the couch, knowing he's fucked this up. "I really am sorry."

"Night, Max."


End file.
